I Love You Beyond Belief
by CelebCritique
Summary: Jackson and Danny are best friends, but when Danny meets STILES and they start dating, Jackson and Danny aren't all that close any more. Jackson has had a crush on Stiles for ages, but was always too shy to say anything. So here comes a whirl wind of emotional damage.


I Love You beyond Belief

itsallaboutzarry

story doesn't belong to me not the original writer!

I LOVE YOU BEYOND BELIEF is a one direction story

This is a teen wolf version

Jackson's Point of View

It was a normal day, just like any other day of the week with the ever so pleasant company of his best friend Danny. They were walking to class, again like any other day. They've been friends for awhile now. Why? No idea. They didn't really share the same interests or aspirations. Hell, they had nothing in common, yet somehow, they were best friends.

So, like I was saying. Walking down the corridor, the first thing Jackson noticed was Derek. He was hard to miss honestly. Tall, beefy, tattooed; all together very hot. But. What seeing Derek meant, was that he was somewhere in the near vicinity of him. They were best friends too, Derek and Stiles. And it was kind of like the same situation as with him and Danny. Derek was a jock and although very nice, not all that smart. Stiles on the other hand was a class A student with near perfect grades. He also definitely was not a jock. Jackson's seen him run track from time to time, but besides that, it would probably be dangerous for Stiles to even play any sports. He was all limbs and no coordination.

Jackson's had a 'thing' for Stiles since day one and day one was when Stiles moved to their town when he was 14 years old. Now, Jackson being nearly 18 meant he has been pining over a guy for almost 4 years. How pathetic was he? It wasn't his fault though, at least not the part where Stiles had no idea Jackson had a crush on him. There's one more thing you need to know. Danny also has a thing for Stiles and Danny being Danny, he actually made a move unlike Jackson.

A month or two ago there was a huge party everyone that was someone went to. All four of them were there. Danny of course had to drag Jackson by his heals to the party; nonetheless, he went. It was the worst night of his life. Isaac, who was good friends with both Stiles and Derek, and Danny and Jackson introduced them to each other. Danny decided right then and there that he liked Stiles, told him straight up and ever since they've been dating. Fucking yay, huh?

That's also when he found an amazing friend in Derek. He was everything Danny could never be: quiet, patient and most importantly, ready to listen to Jackson. Thank God for that too, because ever since them too have been together, they are nowhere to be seen, but Jackson really doesn't like thinking about that, because that means thinking about what they are doing -it makes him ill.

"Heya." Jackson says when they approach the group of people. Derek looks up and smiles insanely bright. It already makes Jackson feel better. Why couldn't he just fall for Derek? It would've been so much easier. He hears Danny say, "Hey babe," and the wave of nausea is back.

"Hey." Stiles greets his boyfriend, though his eyes go pass Jackson too. He guessed it was a sign of acknowledgment.

"Wanna walk me to my locker?" Danny asked Stiles, who didn't seem quite in the mood for the detour; nonetheless, he looked at Derek and asked, "Lunch?" Derek nodded and off they went.

"You okay?" Derek asked for the umteenth time this week; it was Tuesday.

"Yeah, sure, I guess." He wasn't, of course not.

See, when Stiles and Danny started 'going steady' he really needed to tell someone, anyone how he felt and at that time he couldn't really tell Danny now could he? So, he opted for the next best thing and that was Derek. The boy listened carefully to everything Jackson had to say, not interrupting him once -to which Jackson wasn't used to. After he spilled every last drop of his heart to Derek he felt relieved, yeah, but also nervous as fuck, as he had no idea how Derek was going to react to everything. Would he run and tell everything to Stiles and Danny? That didn't happen obviously. He felt so bad for Jackson it was kind of ridiculous. He called him everyday to check if he was okay. He took him out to coffee or dinner, he tried to cheer him up every which way he knew how. Jackson can't say he hasn't enjoyed it, but it hasn't helped all that much, because everywhere he turned he saw those two being all lovey-dovey together.

"C'mon, let go to class." Derek said as he wrapped his arm around Jackson's shoulders. He was a really good friend. If he didn't have him, he doesn't know what he would do or who he'd go to to have an actual conversation.

Lunch came altogether to fast. They were of course sitting at the same table. It would've be weird if Jackson all of a sudden wouldn't sit with them during lunch. It was hard for him to eat to be honest and he noticed he's been losing weight because of it. He's always been skinny, though he has managed to get some muscles when he hit puberty, but they were slowly dissipating away because of his lack of eating and well, mostly because he almost never went out to run any more, afraid to meet Stiles somewhere.

That was another thing. He was uncomfortable being around Stiles alone before all this, you know, in an embarrassed kind of way, but now? He couldn't stand being around Stiles. He hated him. Kind of. Maybe. Okay, not in the slightest. He still couldn't be around him though. He just felt so unbelievably uncomfortable, his skin started to itch and his stomach turned every time he even saw him. He didn't want to find out what would happen if he would have to be alone with the guy. Then again, Stiles never really showed any interest in Jackson, not even as simply being friends with him, so Jackson didn't have a problem avoiding him.

"Not liking lunch today, huh?" Derek asked, worry clear in his voice.

Not liking my life mate, he thought, but instead he said, "Not a big fan of chicken you know." He lied through his teeth.

"Mate you should really eat something. I think you're losing weight." Jackson heard someone say and as he deducted it was directed at him, he raised his head to see who's said it. And he kids you not, it was Stiles. The boy barely spoke two words to him in the last two months. No scratch that, in his whole life would be more accurate.

"Um, yeah, I guess." And that was all it took for him to take a bite of the chicken on his plate. Now he didn't eat it because Stiles told him to, no way, it was to stuff his mouth so that he wouldn't be able to say anything else. All the while he was cursing Derek for mentioning his eating, the mentioned boy was grinning insanely at him.

Derek turned to Stiles and said that they have maths in two minutes. Stiles quickly placed a sloppy kiss on Danny' cheek and they were off, but before they were completely out of sight, Derek turned around, still smiling, he winked at Jackson.

Stiles's point of view

His eyes light up, they do, they always do when he sees Danny. It's just... They've been dating for 56 days now. Yeah, he is counting. He always counts days when he's dating someone. He just doesn't want to miss a single day, but this time it's... Different.

56 days ago when they went to a party, Isaac introduced them and him and Danny just seemed to hit it off. They snogged at the end of the night and that was it. The thing is, they were going uni in a couple of months. What then?

Him and Derek always planned on going to London together, but Danny just doesn't shut up about travelling the world for a year, putting everything on hold and going to every continent. And Stiles'd love to do that, just maybe not instead of going to uni and maybe not with Danny.

He likes Danny a lot, like a lot, a lot. He doesn't love him though, but that's mainly because he thinks Danny is unlovable. It's not how it sounds. Danny keeps everyone at arm's length -even Stiles. He doesn't let anyone in, and yeah, they have only been going out for 56 fucking days, it's just that Stiles thinks that he will never let Stiles in. The sad thing is, Stiles doesn't mind if he never lets him in.

What he does mind is that it's not like Danny doesn't let absolutely anyone in. Oh, no. Danny has his person, the one who knows everything about him, the one who he won't shut up about. It was kind of like with him and Derek. Danny and Jackson have been friends since forever, so it's no wonder... But that's not all. Stiles gets this tingling –not like spider sense, or anything– when he's around Jackson. The boy is just so quiet and reserved, and he seems to pull everyone towards him like a magnet. Danny, apparently Derek and not to mention Isaac, who is his biggest fan. Why though? Jackson doesn't even speak much, or eat in the matter of fact. Jackson's close with all of Stiles's friends, with the exception of Stiles. It's like he doesn't want to talk to him, he just seems to go mute whenever Stiles's around, now that he think about it.

"Derek? Psst. Derek." He whispered in Derek's direction. The boy was clearly doing some equation, completely engulfed in the problem. "Derek." He spoke this time, sadly though, his voice was carried to prof. Hempkin's ears.

"Mr. Styles." Was all she said with her mouth, her eyes were telling him a whole different thing.

Derek looked over at Stiles then, head low so that the professor wouldn't see. "What is is? Can't it wait?"

"I just need to ask you a question." He said and stupidly waited for Derek's response.

"Well, go on." The boy sarcastically encouraged Stiles, to which he stuck out his tongue like a 5 year old.

"What's up with Jackson?" He asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"What do you mean?" Derek literally mouthed to Jackson. Stiles could afford being kicked out of math class, Derek on the other hand was not so fortunate when it came to numbers -or letters really; if a book was involved, Derek had problems and it wasn't that he was stupid, he just rather spent his days outside playing football.

"I don't know, I just though... Forget it." Derek simply shrugged and went back to his notebook. There was no way for Stiles to ask Derek anything about Jackson without him sounding weird. Maybe if he asked Danny or Isaac, those two wouldn't think anything of it, Derek on the other hand was not so easy minded.

He decided he was gonna walk home, pretending it was some form of exercise because he couldn't be assed to go run today, he was too tired. Really all he wanted to do today was go home, take a shower, do his homework and curl into a ball in front of a good movie. His night, of course didn't go as planned. Danny called him in the middle of picking out a movie. Danny and Isaac wanted to go out to grab something to eat and maybe catch a movie. And come to think of it, it did sound like fun. So he got dressed; black skinny jeans, the ones without any holes, a white tshirt and a jacket, and he was off.

Danny picked him up after he had picked up Isaac. They were a sight to see, Danny sitting behind the wheel and Isaac sitting at the back in the centre. Some song they both knew had to have come on the radio because they were both flailing their arms around, trying to move to the beat of whatever song. When he opened the door of the car, his suspicions were confirmed. Jason Derulo's, Talk Dirty to Me was on and Stiles had to admit even he couldn't stay completely still while listening to that song.

"Hey babe," Danny said while kissing Stiles. "We just have to pick up Derek and Jackson and we're good to go."

"They're coming too?" He had to admit, the whole night out sounded less fun now.

"You betcha." Isaac sing said from the back. "It was Derek's idea any way."

As Danny drove towards Derek's house, Stiles saying to himself, it's as awkward as you make it out to be. It's as awkward as you make it out to be.

Jackson's point of view

When Derek called him with the idea of going out to eat something and catching a movie, Jackson was all for it. He'd have the opportunity to ask about Stiles and Danny. He's asked Danny how they're doing, but the boy is always occupied, even if with his own shadow.

"Come over yeah? We'll go from mine." Derek said.

"Okay. I'll be there in 15." Jackson was glad with Derek understanding his time lingo. If he'd said 10, that would've meant that he's ready and he's already on his way. But, because he said 15, that meant he has to get ready first, which sometimes meant taking a shower and styling his hair into his signature quiff, which took almost an hour and not 15 minutes.

"Alright. See 'ya." Derek said dragging out his words, clearly not liking to wait for him for an hour.

Jackson changed his plan. He simply changed his clothes. He switched his tshirt for a denim shirt and his jeans for black skinnies. He looked in the mirror and it was okay, at least for going out with Derek. As he started walking towards Derek's house which was 5 minutes away, he texted Derek that he was on his way, to which Derek replied with a couple dozen smiley faces.

When he got to his house, Derek was already outside, sitting on the porch's front steps. "Hey mate."

"Hey." Jackson smiled. "So where are we going?"

"Dunno. We have to wait for Danny to some pick us up to decide." Derek said as he looked up and down the street, searching for the familiar car.

Jackson's heart started to race, his palms sweaty all of a sudden. He was not in the mood to watch Stiles and Danny suck face all night. Not to mention he was fucking hungry since he didn't eat anything all day and just watching them hold hands will turn away his appetite. He felt guilty about it. He wasn't able to be happy for his best friend. He knew that even if he just mentioned liking Stiles or simply thinking he was hot to Danny two months ago, they wouldn't be together right now. Danny would never do that to one of his friends, especially Jackson. So why was he having so much trouble doing the same for Danny?

"Here we go," Derek said as he stood up. "Let's go."

Jackson could feel his heart sink with every step he took towards the car. As he reluctantly sat down –right behind Stiles as it happens– he meekly said hello.

"So where are we going?" Isaac asked Derek, half drooling.

"What about that pizza place in town? Everyone up for a lice?" Derek always made sure the restaurant they decided to go to was to everyone's liking, which wasn't always that easy.

"Fuck yeah." Isaac said as he licked his lips.

"Animal," Danny snided and he turned the car on the road, heading for said pizza place. "Yeah sure. Feel like pizza babe?"

"Yeah, whatever." Stiles said, but in a way that make Jackson uncomfortable. It was like he was pissed off, but not really. What was up with him?

"Pizza it is." Derek smiled at Jackson, happy that for once they didn't have problems with picking out a restaurant. He's smiled quickly disappeared. Jackson presumed he remembered they'll have to pick out a movie too. If it goes like every other time, they'll all go see a different movie.


End file.
